


Liam Pays His Debts

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Overstimulation, Photography Kink, Spitroasting, crawling, dildo bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Liam promised a couple of services to the pack; he intends to keep that promise. Liam loves every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a the third installment of the series that began with [And Liam Knew No Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203947) and followed with [Liam's Cold Shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10335944). A little less physically intense, but more emotionally challenging for lil' Li. Fluff at the end, as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains graphic descriptions of sex between men and of several potentially triggering practices (refer to the tags for that). Remember that everything you read here is FANTASY and you should not attempt it in real life unless it is SAFE, SANE and CONSENSUAL for everyone involved. Also, werewolf healing is factored into this. Do _not_ go overboard with a non-werewolf.
> 
> The author does not own Teen Wolf nor anything related to it and there is no profit made from this story.

Liam couldn’t help noticing the party was taking longer than usual to start. It was a Friday night, they had the McCall house to themselves, they’d lounged around in the living room for a while, drunk a few beers, and Scott had pulled Liam onto his lap and begun making out with him, but hadn’t done more than slip his hands under Liam’s t-shirt to caress the taut muscles of Liam’s torso.

Around them, Mason, Brett, Stiles, Isaac and Parrish were making small talk and didn’t show any signs of impatience, but Liam was starting to wonder if the night would ever progress past lazy make out sessions.

The living room table had been moved elsewhere, and on its place sat a large wooden bench that Liam had no idea how the pack had even procured it. It was long and narrow, and had several dick-shaped pegs attacked to it, lined from the smallest and narrowest to the biggest and widest. The smallest was barely the size of Liam’s pinky finger, but the one on the opposite end was biggest than even Scott’s dick. Liam was half eager half terrified at the sight of it. But somehow Liam was starting to doubt he’d even get to touch the bench, as Scott was happily kissing him and kneading the skin on his chest.

After a few minutes, Scott finally clued Liam in on what was holding things up.

“You smell nervous,” Scott murmured against Liam’s skin, making the other boy’s eyes snap open.

“I’m not,” Liam argued.

“You are,” Brett intervened as he opened a fresh can of beer, “is he nervous?” he asked, addressing Isaac.

“Totally nervous,” Isaac confirmed.

“I don’t have super smell, but I can tell you’re nervous,” Mason piped.

“Best friend super powers,” Stiles said, “we always know.”

Mason and Stiles fist-bump, while Liam stiffened and tried to get his breathing under control.

“Stop trying to smell less nervous and tell us what’s wrong,” Scott admonished, “we’re not starting anything until we’re sure you’re one hundred percent into it.”

Liam took a couple of deep breaths as he gathered his thoughts.

“It’s just…” he really didn’t know what to say. He shouldn’t feel this nervous, he was with his pack.

“You don’t have to do any of this,” Brett told him, “anything you agreed to under duress won’t be held against you.”

Liam’s mind flashed back to the morning a few weeks before, when he and the pack had some fun at the school showers. They had kept Liam on edge until he was desperate to come, but he wasn’t allowed to until he agreed to several of Brett’s demands. Fucking himself on dildos in front of the pack had been one of them. Allowing himself to be photographed, had been another. Deep down, he knew the latter was the problem.

“I’m nervous about the photographs,” Liam admitted at last, hiding his face in the crook of Scott’s neck.

“We won’t take photos then,” Scott promised, caressing Liam’s back under his t-shirt.

“I don’t mind if you take them, really,” Liam was quick to say.

“Liam…” Scott admonished, not wanting Liam to compromise on his limits.

“It’s just… what if somebody sees them?” Liam asked.

“We’re using a polaroid, we’re not risking using anything electronic,” Parrish intervened, “but if it makes you feel better, we can get rid of them afterwards. Burn them or something.”

Liam felt the weight leaving his shoulders at Parrish’s words. He knew the pack would even detect a change in his scent.

“I’d like that,” Liam agreed.

“Is that all?” Scott asked, “anything else making you nervous?”

Liam shook his head emphatically.

“That was all, we can start whenever,” he told them.

Scott placed a gentle kiss on Liam’s cheek, before proceeding to remove his t-shirt.

“Stand up and take off the rest of your clothes,” Scott instructed, “and do it slowly.”

Liam climbed off Scott’s lap and stood next to the wooden bench, right where they all could see him. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans.

Usually, the pack stripped Liam off his clothes, using the opportunity to grope him in his most private zones. It was a way to exert power over him, forcibly undressing him and touching him everywhere. Funnily enough, being the one in charge of getting naked made him feel even more vulnerable. He could feel his cheeks redden as he stepped out of his jeans. He trembled a little when his boxer briefs came off and he could see the smug smirk on everyone’s faces. They were all rubbing their cocks over their clothes, their eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Liam’s naked body.

“Turn around and pick up your clothes,” Scott ordered, “pile them neatly over there.”

Liam did as instructed, giving the pack a perfect view of his naked ass as he bent down to pick up his clothes. As he placed them on a corner of the living room, he could hear the sound of the polaroid going off. A few seconds later he heard a photograph fall to the floor. Liam flushed.

“Nice ass,” Isaac commented.

“Nice hole,” Mason agreed. Liam squeezed his eyes shut in shame, then returned to the center of the living room and awaited further instructions, with his hands nervously dancing in front of him.

“Don’t cover yourself,” Scott ordered, “hands on your sides, I don’t want to see you covering your dick or your ass from us again, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Liam said automatically, placing his hands firmly at his sides.

“Good boy,” Scott said.

Liam stood stoically still as Parrish took pictures of him from every angle. He blushed harder every time he heard him comment on how great his body looked, how firm and tight it was.

“On your knees,” Parrish instructed and Liam dropped on all fours and stuck his ass out, arching his back, just like he knew the pack liked it. Parrish took more pictures of him, focusing on his backside.

“Crawl around the living room for us,” Isaac asked him. Liam did just that and felt his face burn up as Parrish took more pictures.

“You blush like you’re a fucking virgin,” Isaac laughed, making Liam blush harder.

“Adorable,” Mason giggled.

“Could you imagine if you actually were a virgin, Li?” Brett asked amused, “and you were about to be defiled by six horny men?”

“That’s a pleasing thought,” Scott mused, “what would you say to us, Li, if this was your first time?”

“Look up,” Parrish said standing in front of him, before Liam had a chance to reply. Liam did as he was told, fixing his wide eyes on the lens of the camera. He saw Parrish smirk before taking a picture.

“I—I’d probably ask you to be gentle,” Liam said in a quiet voice. He could hear a soft aroused groan, probably from Isaac.

“We’d make it memorable for you,” Brett assured him, “what else?”

“I—I’d ask you if it would hurt,” Liam continued, feeling suddenly very vulnerable, he couldn’t stop his voice from trembling.

“Have you seen our dicks?” Brett asked with a chuckle, “it would definitely hurt, but we’d try to go easy on you.”

A photograph fell to the floor right on the line of Liam’s sight. Liam looked down and saw himself, naked on all fours and looking up like a puppy asking for a treat. He closed his eyes as a fresh wave of humiliation swept through him.

“Well, good thing he’s not a virgin, then,” Stiles intervened, “’cause I’m not in the mood for gentleness tonight. Come on, pup, on your feet.”

Liam obliged and was presented with a large bottle of lube.

“Give me your hands,” Stiles ordered, then squirted a very generous amount of lube on Liam’s hands, “Lube up the first peg on the bench, then sit on it.”

Liam walked nervously to the bench and bent down to rub the lube on his hands on the smallest peg, then slowly lowered himself on it. The polaroid in Parrish’s hands clicked several times. The peg was easy for him to take, but pushed directly against his prostate as it entered him. Liam whimpered in pleasure.

“Good boy,” Stiles said, “now bounce up and down for us.”

Liam squeezed his eyes shut and began rising and lowering himself down on the small peg, the tip of it brushing against his prostate on every go.

“Don’t hide behind your eyelids, Li,” Scott told him, “open your eyes and see how much you’re pleasing us.”

Liam opened his eyes and turned to look at Scott. He was sitting next to Brett and both their pupils were wide with arousal. Liam could see their erections tenting their pants, and felt a new wave of shame as he saw them rub their thumbs slowly over their crotches.

“That’s it, there’s a good slut,” Stiles praised, “now se your hands to lubricate the second peg, and bend forwards so you can get the third one ready with your mouth.”

Liam bent over, still impaled on the first peg, and closed his mouth over the third peg on the bench, while he held onto the second one with his lubed up hands.

“Good boy,” Stiles cooed, “you can move on to the second peg.”

Liam lifted himself up and moved on to the second peg. It was longer and thicker, far from uncomfortable, but the pressure against his prostate intensified.

“You know the drill, get the next pegs nice and wet with your mouth and hands, and don’t forget to bounce that bubble butt of yours,” Stiles told him.

Liam moved forward on the bench, forcing his ass to take bigger and wider pegs while Parrish took pictures of him from every angle. On occasion, Liam saw some of the ones that dropped to the floor near him, and trembled in shame at the sight of him fucking himself open on the bench.

“You’re doing great, Li, you look so hot fucking yourself open,” Mason praised, “you are a very good bitch.”

“Mason just gave you a compliment,” Scott told him, “don’t be rude, Liam.”

“Thank you, Mason,” Liam said.

“Thank you for what?” Scott asked.

“Thank you for saying I’m a good bitch,” Liam said, his face on fire.

“And are you?” Mason asked.

“Yes, sir, I’m a good bitch,” Liam answered dutifully as he bounced on the firm piece of plastic in his ass.

“A little louder,” Mason requested.

“I am a good bitch, sir,” Liam said loud and firm, almost drunk on the humiliation.

“Atta boy,” Mason praised.

When Liam closed his mouth against the final peg, his eyes widened in horror at the sheer size of it. He couldn’t picture ever fitting all of it inside his ass. The next-to-last peg was as big as his alpha’s cock and that was pretty much his limit. Still, he stood determinedly on the final peg and squatted on the fat piece of plastic, willing his hole to open up for that monstrosity.

Not even halfway through, Liam hung his head in defeat.

“I can’t,” he sobbed.

“Try, Li,” Scott asked softly, but the authority in his voice was unmistakable.

Liam lowered himself further down, but the stretch was simply too much.

“I can’t,” he cried.

“It’s okay, Li, you can stand up. Come over here,” Scott said.

Liam removed himself from the bench and walked over to his alpha. He was trembling in shame, but remembered to keep his hands firmly at his sides. He could tell Scott was pleased by that. Scott placed a hand on Liam’s thigh and ran it up and down the length of it.

“You did very good,” Scott praised.

“I didn’t disappoint you, alpha?” Liam asked, biting his lip.

“Of course not, you gave it your all and that pleased me,” Scott told him fondly, “but you’ve been having fun playing with your slutty hole all night and we haven’t even had our dicks touched.”

“Let me fix that for you, sir,” Liam offered eagerly. Scott chuckled at Liam’s dutifulness.

At Scott’s silent command, Stiles and Isaac took away the bench and replaced it with the living room table, all while Scott caressed the sides of Liam’s legs.

“Get on your knees on the table and present yourself,” Scott instructed, “you are going to service us with both your holes and thank us for every load of come we give you, understood?”

“Yes, sir, happily,” Liam replied and eagerly climbed on the table, getting on all fours before sticking his ass up and spreading his ass cheeks with his hands while resting his head against the cool surface.

“Beautiful,” Scott sighed, standing up and unzipping his fly. Liam’s hole was lubed and stretched enough for Scott to plunge in in one swift motion. Liam merely kneeled there docilely without making a sound; Scott was immensely pleased by it.

“You can let go of your cheeks and use your hands to support yourself,” Scott told him as he began thrusting in and out of Liam’s welcoming hole.

Isaac was the first to use his mouth, Liam brought his A-game to the blowjob while he clenched his ass on Scott’s dick, eliciting pleased grunts from his alpha.

They all used one or both of his holes, some of them drilling on his prostate, some others merely taking their pleasure and giving Liam none. Liam thanked them reverently whenever a load of come landed on his face or on his back or flooded either his welcoming mouth or his abused insides.

After they were all sated, they helped Liam off the table and had him kneel on the floor.

“You did very good, Li,” Scott praised, “do you think you’ve earned your release?”

“If it pleases you, alpha,” Liam replied obediently.

“It definitely would please me to give my little beta his well earned orgasm, that’s why I ask, have you earned it?”

“Err…” Liam hesitated. He had pleasured the six of them with his mouth and ass, and he’d done everything they’d asked him to do. But still, he hadn’t made it to the end of the bench, “I I don’t know, sir.”

“Why not?” Scott asked softly, Liam detected a hint of genuine concern.

“I—I didn’t make it all the way to the end… on the bench, I mean. But I did my best, and I did everything else you asked me to,” Liam said, looking up pleadingly at Scott with wide and vulnerable eyes.

“You did great tonight, Li, you were our perfect bitch, I’d say you’ve earned your orgasm. Why don’t you crawl over to Brett’s lap and let him get you off?”

Liam’s eyes widened even more at Scott’s request.

“Yes, I know Brett enjoys playing with your dick long after you’ve come. We want to see it, and you’re gonna let him,” Scott told him. Liam’s eyes traveled from Scott to Brett, who was sitting next to the alpha with a shit-eating grin on his face. He even had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows at Liam.

“Go on, let Brett play with you,” Scott encouraged him and Liam bowed his head and crawled to Brett’s lap. Brett grinned impossibly wider when he finally got Liam between his arms.

“This is what we’re going to do, little one,” Brett said as he grabbed firmly on Liam’s aching cock, then made a pause to feel it pulse desperately inside his fist, “I am going to get you off, and you are going to say ‘thank you, Brett’. You are gonna keep saying that over and over again until my hand is off your dick. If anything comes out of your mouth that’s not ‘thank you, Brett’, you will be punished, understood?”

“Yes, sir, I understand,” Liam agreed, nodding eagerly.

“Good boy,” Brett said as he began jacking Liam off, painfully slow.

“Thank you Brett,” Liam said. Brett placed a chaste kiss on Liam’s neck, Liam threw his head back to further expose it to him, “thank you, Brett.”

Brett went maddeningly slow on his dick. Liam wanted to beg him to hurry up, to stop teasing him, but remained firm and thanked him again and again for the slow torture.

“T—thank you, Brett,” he uttered. Brett ran his thumb over the head of Liam’s dick; it was possibly his favorite thing to do when playing with Liam, the broken whimpers he got in return, the best reward, “thank you, Brett.”

Liam had closed his eyes when Brett began sucking a hickey on his neck, but he could still hear Parrish taking pictures of him as he was being brought to his orgasm.

“Thank you, Brett… thank you, Brett.”

His orgasm inevitably came, Liam shuddered as he coated Brett’s hand, shirt and pants with his seed, all the while thanking Brett for the pleasure his hand offered him.

“Thank you, Brett.”

He knew it was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier. Brett continued playing with his spent dick, tormenting the head and squeezing on the base. Liam trembled violently between Brett’s arms, desperate for the torture to stop.

“Thank you, Brett… thank you, Brett… t—tha—thank you, Brett.” Liam’s voice was high-pitched and broken and Brett still continued toying with his cock.

At last, Brett stopped. Liam opened his eyes and they were met with Brett’s own staring fondly at him.

“You did beautifully,” Brett said, kissing him on the nose, “made a mess, though,” he added, presenting Liam with his come-covered hand. Liam cleaned it dutifully with soft licks of his tongue. After cleaning Brett’s hand, he moved on to his crotch to lick his seed from his clothes. He was patted on the back as a reward once he finished.

Liam collapsed in Brett’s arms, and soon felt Scott wrapping his body against his back, so he was firmly sandwiched between both of them when Mason, Stiles, Isaac and Parrish said goodbye to them.

Parrish took the bench with him, and presented Scott with a pile of the photos he took. Stiles made sure to make very evidence of alcohol disappear and soon Liam was left alone with only Scott and Brett. 

Brett stood up to the kitchen, leaving Liam and Scott to go over the pictures Parrish left. While he was being fucked, Liam could hear them passing the photographs around, assessing them and commenting on Liam’s physique. Liam finally got a chance to see what he looked when he submitted to his pack as Scott flipped through the polaroids; a part of him thought he looked damn good, another felt really self-conscious. Scott seemed to notice his awkwardness because he snuggled closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“You look beautiful, Li,” he told him, “you _are_ beautiful,” Liam relaxed on Scott’s embrace.

“Gorgeous,” Brett confirmed as he returned to the living room, holding a huge piece of chocolate cake with three forks. Liam eyed it hungrily.

They went through the pictures as they ate, though Liam mostly focused on recovering from the night’s activities. Nights like this usually get more physically demanding, but this one left him mentally exhausted. He hadn’t expected that.

Brett gave Liam plenty to drink and finally piled all the polaroids together.

“Time to get rid of these,” he said.

“Wait,” Liam said, snatching one of them. It showed Liam’s ass being held open with his hands, though there was nothing in the image that revealed Liam’s identity, “you should keep this one.”

“Are you sure?” Scott asked.

“You can’t tell it’s me, so…” Liam shrugged.

Brett placed the rest of the polaroids inside a metal bowl and used a lighter to set them on fire. Liam watched them turn to smoke and afterwards they were gone, he allowed Brett to carry him in his arms and take him upstairs to Scott’s bedroom.

 

“What do you get out of it?” Brett asked later that night, after the three of them had settled on Scott’s bed, “we put you through a lot.”

Liam shrugged, unsure of what to answer. He lied between Scott and Brett, with his back against Scott’s chest, held securely in his arms, while Brett gently stroked his hair with his eyes full of fondness.

“I like it when you put me on display,” Liam answered at last. He really did. He felt so hot, so attractive, when the men on his pack salivated over his naked body. 

“We do a lot more than putting you on display,” Brett pointed out.

“It’s all just so intense,” Liam tried to explain, “like I feel every emotion under the sun. Except anger. I never feel anger. Maybe that’s why I like it so much.” Scott’s grip on him tightened at Liam’s confession, and he buried his head on the crook of Liam’s neck to offer him comfort.

“I always wondered if it helps you,” Brett mused, “I mean, we frustrate you a lot, specially when we don’t let you come.”

“I never feel frustrated, not really,” Liam explained, “I mean, I’m desperate to come, but you guys get off on teasing me so much that I actually enjoy it. Plus, I know you’ll let me come in the end. And even if you didn’t, I like it when you have fun with my body, I guess.”

“You’re lots of fun,” Brett said with a grin, “just making sure you have as much fun as we do.”

“I do,” Liam assured him with a smile. The pack has never really pushed him past his limits, and they always keep an eye on his heartbeat, but he’s always happy when they check with him anyways. It makes him feel safe enough to give himself up to them. “And I’ll have lots of fun when we figure out how to get that fucking machine,” Liam added, making Brett chuckle.

“You really are going to do everything I came up with the other day, aren't you?” Brett asked.

“Except sucking Stiles off when he drives. I draw the line at that,” Liam said firmly. Brett laughed.

“Smart kid,” he said.

“That I am,” Liam agreed, closing his eyes in contentment and letting Brett play with his hair some more, while Scott held him closer. Relaxed as they all were, it didn’t take much for sleep to claim the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
